Tap On My Window
by cuteyfruity
Summary: It had been years since he had been back home. Nathan Scott had left everything behind, and he never turned to see what he had left. It was unfortunate that the events that brought him back were such horrible ones, but he was a little excited to see some of the people he had left behind. One in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Tap On My Window

O

OOO

O

It had been years since he had been back home. Nathan Scott had left everything behind, and he never turned to see what he had left. It was unfortunate that the events that brought him back were such horrible ones, but he was a little excited to see some of the people he had left behind. One in particular.

As he walked down the oh so very familiar roads of Tree Hill, he couldn't help but remember all the many memories each and every spot of the town brought him.

It had been about two years since the last time he was here, and still his feet lead him the same way they always did. This time he didn't chicken out, he went for it. Slowly and quietly climbing the tree he made to the window in no time. With one light tap on the window, he knew that would be enough for her to know who it was.

When nothing happened, he prayed that she still lived in the same house, and that she stayed in the same room. Not sure of what to do next, Nathan tapped her window one more time.

This time Nathan heard the distance sounds of someone inside, and he prayed that it was her. Still waiting he looked at the stars above him and back to the window, waiting for her to come answer his call.

They use to do this all the time when they were in high school. Whenever he had a bad day, or a bad game, he would come to her window and for her a simple tab. That was all it took for her to show her beautiful face and to ease the weight he carried on his shoulders.

Nathan was brought back when the window finally open and the breath was taken from his lungs. There she was, standing right in front of him. It had been two years since the last time he saw her, and she still managed to take his breath away.

"Nathan?" she asked, still a little sleepy. Haley slowly rubbed her eyes to make sure that he really was in front of him.

Finally regaining his breath he smiles at her, still holding on to one of the branches. "Hey, Hales."

Still shocked at the fact that her high school sweetheart was waiting at her window. "What are you doing here?" she asked, needing answers.

"Can I come in?" Nathan was getting a little tired of holding himself up with a branch, and he also really wanted to talk to her.

Haley though about it for a few second. She hadn't spoken to him for the last two years, and he didn't know what had been going on in her life. But he looked like he really wanted to talk to her. Taking a step back she let the window open further and he climbed in the window.

Nathan stood uncomfortable and took a look at the room. It was so different. Her decorations were now black and white, with a few browns and tans added to it. He notices that she now had a bigger bed, and that she had a vanity instead of desk like she did in high school.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" she asked, sitting at the edge of her big bed. Her voice wasn't demanding, it was just a bit confused that he had shown up without so much as a call after two years.

He walked over to her and took a seat next to her. "I needed to talk to someone." He was being honest. There was so much going on in his life right now, he really needed someone he trusted to talk to.

"When did you get in?"

Nathan looked at her, "my mom... My..." he couldn't form words. Deb was the only person who was there for him when he had shut everyone out.

"I know" she said, letting her hand lightly rest on his. "I'm sorry."

"Can I stay here?" he asked, using his all so sweet voice. The one he knew she couldn't say no to.

Haley looked at the wall and thought about it. She knew he needed someone right now, and she also knew that she was probably the only person he wanted to be with. With a light nod she opened her bed further so that he could get in with her. Haley watched as Nathan took his pants off and climbed next to her in his boxers and a t-shirt.

They didn't necessarily cuddle, but they were close enough to the middle that they could feel their arms touching. Both stared at the ceiling saying nothing.

Getting bored from the quiet Haley let out a sigh, "I bought my patents house" she told him. "I couldn't take over their room, so it's the guest room, and this is still my room, but the house is now mine."

He was proud of her, for a high school teacher she was doing really well. Most teachers don't make much, but Haley knew how to mange her life well. "I'm glad you kept this room." he turned to face her and smiled, "it holds a lot of memories."

Feeling his body shift she saw thy he was now on his side. Haley did the same thing and now she was facing him. She couldn't believe how long it had been. One day they were happy and making the long distance relationship thing work, and the next it was all gone.

Nathan was concentrated on his basketball and Haley managed to live with that fact that she was left behind. She was proud of him, of all his success, and for finally making it to the NBA. But to her, he had put everything else before her, and that's when things went wrong.

Two years ago was the last time he visited. He was in Charlotte playing a game against the Bobcats, and he managed to get away for two days, which he used visiting Haley. The things that happen that night were never spoken about again, but Haley had a constant reminder of it.

"I really miss you" Nathan told her, tucking some loose strands hair behind her ear.

"Nathan" she complained. Haley knew were this was going, but now she had someone else to think about. It wasn't just her, and she couldn't just let things slip again.

"I miss you, hales" he told her, honestly. "Since you, there hasn't been a woman in my life, and the last time I was with a woman and it meant something, it was you. It was you, two years ago. Right here, in this room."

Haley was shocked at his confession. She thought it would be a fun slumber party and that would be all, but Nathan was making things go further, and with that a lot more complicated.

"Let's go to sleep" she said, carefully caressing his cheek, "we'll talk in the morning." with that Haley turned so that her back was facing him.

She couldn't believe that he had said those words. She had to admit, that he had also been the only man in her life. Nathan was the only one she had loved, and the only one she could ever love.

**A/N- So this is not really a full story, it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I think it will just turn out to be a 3shot, if that's even a word. Anyway, I really hope you like it, and if it does well I will post the rest of the story. THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

Tap On My Window

Chapter Two

O

OOO

O

Haley was up before the sun, as the saying went. There was only was reason why she was up so early, and that was the way she was headed now. Wearing some shorts and a simple t-shirt she walked to the room next to hers and open the door. Walking over to the crib she watched the small girl giggling, with one swoop she scooped her up and places a soft kiss on her head.

"Good morning, baby girl."

Getting a giggle back, Haley began with her morning routine with the small child. She changed her, and clipped her hair with a simple bow on top, and soon booth girls were on their way down the stairs.

Haley usually prepared breakfast for one, but this morning she had company. So instead of going with her regular coffee and toast, she decided to make French toast with bacon and some scramble eggs. She remembered how Nathan was always a sucker for big breakfasts.

She placed the glass of orange juice on the place were he would be sitting and she continued her routine. This time getting the little girl in the high chair's food ready, and feeding it to her.

O  
Oo  
O

Upstairs was a whole different story. Nathan hadn't slept that well in a long time. He remembered what it was like to sleep with Haley. To wake up with her next to him every morning, and to be able to just lean towards her and kiss her. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, and suddenly she wasn't there. Nathan remembered going to sleep when she was still next to him, and now she was gone. But one sniff at the air that surrounded the house and he knew exactly where she was.

Quickly jumping to his feet he grabbed his pants and made himself look somewhat presentable, and then he made his way down stairs.

He could hear Haley talking to someone, but it was as if she was on the phone, because she never got a response.

"You really do like your applesauce, don't you?" Haley asked in a cute voice.

Nathan continued his way towards the kitchens and he was suddenly taken off guard. Haley wasn't on the phone. No, she was taking to a baby girl sitting next to her. He took a couple more steps and cleared his throat to get Haley's attention, and that's when he was once more met with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning" she said, smiling at him. "Breakfast is ready" she told him, pointing to his place setting.

Nathan just nodded. It was as though Haley had completely forgotten that there was a baby in the kitchen with them. He took the seat and continues to look at the little girl. She had sandy blond hair, just like Haley did, but her eyes were ocean blue. He continues to study the baby and saw the few similarity she had to Haley, but he tried to ignore the fact that Haley had a baby with some other guy along the way.

"How is it?" Haley asked, wondering what he thought of the breakfast.

"Great" he said, still looking at the small girl. "Is she yours?"

Haley smiles at him and nodded, "yup, she's all mine."

"How old is she?"

"Almost 16 months, I can't believe she's getting so big."

He nodded awkwardly as he did the month in his head. He knew the next question was inappropriate but he needed an answer. "Who.. Ummm, -who's the father?"

She knew she needed to tell him, but right now wasn't the time. So Haley took a sip of her juice and smiles at him, "we should talk about this later."

"Hales, is she..."

"I said later." Haley didn't feel like arguing, specially not with her baby girl in the room. But Nathan was not letting it go.

With a simple nod he agreed, but one way or another he was going to get answers. He watched as Haley continued to feed the little girl and then she would eat a little herself.

O  
Oo  
O

They had talked a little more during breakfast, but now they were doing nothing more than staring at each other. Haley had taken the little girl upstairs to take her nap, and now it was just her and Nathan. It was time for her to come clean. It was time to tell him all that she had been keeping from him.

"Can we talk about it now?" Nathan was impatient. He needed to know, because not knowing was driving him insane.

"When is your mom's wake?" Haley asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She knew that Nathan wouldn't take the news well, so first she was going to ask about him.

Nathan shook his head and held his hands together. "Cut the crap, Haley. Who's the baby's father? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant the last time I saw you?"

She shook her head. He really was horrible at math. "Because, the last time I saw you I wasn't pregnant."

"Then when?"

"Nathan, do you remember how long ago I saw you last? Do you remember the exact date?"

He nodded, pacing nervously, "yes, the day I played the bobcats. About two years ago."

"Not about" she told him, "over two years ago. When we were together we weren't protected, Nate. Things happened."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Nathan was getting angry. The fact that she hadn't told him that she was pregnant with _his _child was not something the old Haley would have done. "You lied to me, you kept something huge from me, Haley. How could you?" his last question came it with hurt in his voice. He was hurt that she kept something so important from him.

Haley let a single tear roll down her cheek and looked at him. "You picked basketball, Nathan. All those years ago, you picked a sport over what we had... I knew how important your career was for you, and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"So you kept my child from me?!" he yelled angry, pointing towards the stairs.

She walked closer to him and held his hands, "listen to me, okay."

"_Listen?_ Haley, I can't even look at you right now." he retoured.

"_You can't look at me?"_ she repeated his question, a little hurt. "I was doing just fine until you came along. I didn't need you to come back or to try and get the truth out of me, Nathan. When I found out I was pregnant I thought that my whole world was falling apart, and I thought about calling you, I even thought about going to LA to tell you." she took a breath and calmed down a little, "but I didn't want you to feel like I did then, I didn't want you to feel like your life was falling apart."

"You should've told me"

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't. But you know now."

"Haley, it's been over a year. She's almost 1 and a half."

Haley nodded and held his hands again, "and she's still young enough to know her father."

"I have to go" Nathan said, letting her hands go and walking out the door.

He had gotten the answers he needed, but right now it was all too much pilling up. Haley had lied to him. He was now a father. And his mother had passed away. His life was falling apart slowly.

**O  
Oo  
O**

**A/N- Thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I really didn't think to get that many after being inactive for so long. But here is the second part and the third and final chapter should be up soon. **

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tap On My Window

Chapter Three

O

OOO

O

Haley didn't know how long Nathan would be in town, but since the day she told him about the baby, she had yet to hear from him. It had been about a week, and this was driving her crazy. If he had never showed up at her window none of this would be happening. She wasn't the type of person who would hide her child for her benefit.

She walked towards the nursery and picked up her little girl and once again began getting her ready. They didn't have any plans for Sunday, so Haley had decided to go t lo the park.

Waking down the stairs she grabbed the stroller from the closet near the front door and placed the baby in. Buckling her up she grabbed her shoes and both girls were on their way out.

The park was filled with kids. Some on the swings, others just running around, and some playing sports all around the park. Haley unbuckled her daughter and took her to one of the baby swings.

"I thought I'd find you here"

At the sound of his voice Haley turned around to see her good old friend, Jake jagielski. Jake was the only one who knew all about Haley and her baby, and he was also one of the few people who had been there for her through it all. He knew first hand what it was like to be a single parent.

With a smile Haley pulled him to a quick hug, "is Jenny with you?" Haley asked as she pulled away from him, and gave her daughter a little push.

"Yeah, she's somewhere around here" he motioned to the whole park with his hands. "I heard Nathan was back in town. Have you seeing him?"

Haley gave a single nod, and with that she pulled the swing to a stop. Pulling the little girl out of the swing she turned to Jake with a smile. "I saw him. He came to visit."

"Oh" that was all he could say. He kept walking next to her. "Does he know?"

"I told him" she informed him, "and he hasn't talked to me since."

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know how hard it must've been for you to tell him."

"I just want thing to get back to the way they were. I was doing fine with all of this, we were doing great."

Jake stretched out his hands and took the little girl from Haley's arms. They both walked around the park a little longer, just talking about everything that has been happening.

O  
Oo  
O

Haley walked in her house and put down all the bags. She let the baby sleep in the stroller, and she began to make lunch. She didn't get very far when she heard a knocking in the door. Haley ran to the door to avoid them ringing the door bell, that was the last thing she needed right now.

Opening the door, there he was. Nathan was dressed in all black, looking at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I left."

Haley turned around and began to walk towards the kitchen, leaving the door open for him to follow. She knew this would happen. Nathan would always walk out and when he realized what he did he would come back and tell her how sorry he was. Back in high school she had called him off on it, but she didn't know he was still doing it. Although, something in his eyes told her that he was actually being sincere this time.

He followed her to he kitchen, and he watches as the baby girl that was his, the one he never knew about slept in a stroller. He smiled and quickly turned to look at Haley.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be here, to be there for her" Haley said. "I've been doing just fine without you, and I really don't want to be the reason you leave your life behind."

"Haley, I really am sorry I walked out. But you can't blame me for not being there for you. You didn't tell me. You never even called me to let me know."

"I didn't want to ruin your life, Nathan" she said, angry and hurt. "You had left me once and I didn't want you to be obligated to be there for us."

"I love you, Hales. And nothing hurt me more than you lying to me."

"I'm sorry" she asked, a little surprised at the words he had just said. Could he possibly be mistaken, and used the wrong term. Maybe he meant _loved_. "What did you just say?"

"That nothing will hurt me more than you lying to me" Nathan let out a breath, "Hales-"

"Before that" she pointed out. Haley knew it was stupid to try and make him repeat it. He had probably forgotten all about the L word by now, but she needed to know.

Nathan walked closer to her, and he did what he hadn't done in a longtime. He held her in his arms tightly. Nathan places a soft kiss on top of her head, "I love you." He felt moist on his shirt, but he didn't have to move to know what was happening. Haley had been holding back feelings, and now she was finally able to let them all out.

"What's her name?" Nathan asked.

Haley pulled away from him and smiled, as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. He was asking about her, and nothing made her more happy . "Natalie"

He smiled and then he bent down and let his lips crash with hers. He had missed her lips. The way he felt every time he was near her. The need and want he got from just a simple touch of their lips.

"I never stopped loving you, Hales." Nathan needed her to know. "I want to be there for both of you. And I promise things will be different this time."

She nodded and looked into his blue eyes. "I love you for saying that, but we live on opposite sides of the country."

He nodded knowingly. "The season is almost over, and when it's over I'll come back here. I'll stay here with you. And when it starts back up you can come stay with me in LA. Both of you."

"That's no life for a child, Nathan. Living six months in a state, and the other six in another."

"We'll figure it out. But I won't lose you again. This time we will make it work." With that he leaned down and swept her away with a romantic kiss. One he had been saving for the special moment.

It would take hard work, and patience, but his time they would make it work. One way or another

O  
Oo  
O

**A/N- There you have it. I really hope you like the ending. And who know, maybe some day, when I feel like writing something again I will pick this story back up and write a sequel sorta thing, maybe a prequel. IDK. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Also, check out my other stories. ;)**


End file.
